


When we're on the phone.

by phantasticjacky (danspastels)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Phan Smut, Phanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 09:45:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4096288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danspastels/pseuds/phantasticjacky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble: Phil is on his way home, but Dan just can’t wait for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When we're on the phone.

**Author's Note:**

> 24 years old. Can you believe it? I can't.  
> I wanted to post something today in honor of Dan's birthday, so I decided to throw out one of my drafts which I have imported from my tumblr. Enjoy ^.^
> 
> Note: The YouTube life does not exist in this one. This is very poorly written. And I still hope you like it.

Sometimes I just hated Dan. Then there were days on which I _really_ hated him. It wasn’t that kind of hate-hate, but the one that came with love. The hate that made me wanna choke and kiss him at the same time when he was doing something incredibly stupid but also cute, for example. 

Today was definitely one of those real hate days. I had just gotten out of work and pulled the hood of my Jacket over my head, since I had forgotten my umbrella and it was raining, then got my daily coffee to go and mentally prepared for my twenty-minute-walk home. To that point, it was still a normal day. 

And then Dan called. 

It was usual for him to wait for his phone calls until I finished work, just to tell me we needed something from the supermarket. But I already knew this wasn’t going to end up well when he said my name, his voice sounded different and it was familair to me, still I couldn’t classify when I had heard him say my name like that for the last time, or ever before. 

“Are you okay?” I stopped for a second, until a woman that was walking close behind me bumped into me, cursed and stared at me until I kept walking, because, yes, I think it was really hard to just bypass me. 

“Phil, I’m so horny”, Dan moaned and I almost dropped the phone. Just when I had thought he couldn’t shock me any more than he did in the past four years, he called me up to tell me he’s horny. 

“Dan”, I muttered, looking around and lowering my voice to make sure nobody could hear me, “you can’t just start phone sex with me when I’m on the streets. I’ll be home in about fifteen minutes.” I wanted to hang up, knowing that Dan would probably be finished already by the time he got home, he was the most unpatient person I have ever met, even though ninety percent of the time he was late himself. Hearing him moan so close to my ear, aware he’s probably touching himself in this very moment, caused a weird feeling in me and I really didn’t want to end up with a boner in public. 

“But I can’t wait anymore”, Dan said. My pants magically got two sizes smaller and as if I could actually see a face in the clouds, I looked straight up to heaven. _‘For the love of god, please don’t let this happen’_ , I thought to myself, taking a deep breath. “I want to feel you, Phil. Deep down inside me”, Dan continued. “I want you to bite my neck and to pull my hair." 

I kept walking, trying to act as natural as possible. I still had ten minutes to go and I wondered what the first thing I’d do at home would be. Kill Dan? Or let him suck me off first? If he’d continue like that, there was no way I’d just chop off his head without making him apologize before. Of course I could’ve just hung up, but for some reason, listening to Dan masturbate, having his irregular moans so close to my ear without anyone knowing what I was doing on the phone, made me feel quite good. Despite the fact I was actually pretty excited about getting home now. I felt like I had bought my pants in the children’s department. 

"Phil, I’m coming”, Dan moaned when I walked down our street. A few deep breaths, cusses and moans later, it was all quiet on the other side of the line. I hung up as I opened the door to our flat and found Dan standing there, an evil grin on his face, completely dressed up. 

“I hate you”, I brought out, unbelieving staring at my boyfriend. I knew he could act good, but that good? 

“Stop staring at me like that and come on, I wanna have sex now”, he laughed, then walked straight up to the bedroom. 

Yes, today I _really_ hated him.

**Author's Note:**

> This work can also be found on my [tumblr](http://captain-jacky.tumblr.com/post/59549558123/when-were-on-the-phone).


End file.
